marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chile
Modern Era Moon Knight rescues Marlene from Fenton Crane, and the two learn the mastermind behind the plot: Alphonse Leroux, the ambassador of Chile. Moon Knight, decides to try and purchased the stolen statue from Leroux in his Steve Grant identity. Getting into a party at the embassy as Steve Grant, Moon Knight asks Leroux about the statue and his interest in purchasing it. Returning later as Moon Knight to snoop around before his midnight purchase rendezvous with Leroux. Moon Knight learns that Leroux intends to double cross and murder Steve Grant upon his arrival. He then breaks up Leroux's hired thugs, before disappearing and quickly changing into Steve Grant.Arriving as Grant at midnight, he tells Leroux that he's protected by Moon Knight, who made sure that there was no double cross when the transaction was made. Based from Tierra del Fuego; Maelstrom returned to life in the latest of a series of cloned bodies, likewise resuscitates his aides Helio, Phobius, and Gronk, and sets in motion his plan to gain absolute power by siphoning the energy of the Earth's rotation. His actions soon cause seismic disturbances, alerting astronomers, geophysicists, and the Avengers, who deduce his involvement. When Captain Marvel discovers the villain's Cape Horn base, Phobius inflicts her with paralyzing fear, but she nevertheless accompanies her teammates and the new West Coast Avengers team into battle. They defeat Maelstrom's minions, but are stymied by Maelstrom himself, now a fifty-foot giant, who imprisons Hercules, Starfox, and Wonder Man in a force field. Captain Marvel regains her courage in time to save Tigra's life, and she and the West Coast Avengers keep their foe occupied while the Scarlet Witch's hex increases the power of his device. As a result, Maelstrom continues to grow unchecked, his volume increasing while his mass remains unchanged, until his molecules are dispersed across the galaxy and his machine is destroyed. The X-Men received a call is from the missing Polaris, asking for help. The X-Men investigate the call, leading them to Punta Arenas, Chile. Upon arrival, the X-Men witness Polaris being kidnapped by warriors from the Savage Land, led by Zaladane and her Savage Land Mutates. Reaching a stalemate, the X-Men offer to allow Zaladane's forces to withdraw with their captive, if only the innocent people of Punta Arenas are left alone. Zala accepts and and she and her forces leave, failing to notice that one soldier in her army is none other than the disguised Havok. Silver Sable and the Wild Pack go on a mission to deal with Bob Jameson. The administrators of S.H.I.E.L.D. consult with agents from the United States embassy in Chile. They no longer have faith in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s capabilities to sanction Wolverine and decide to explore alternative methods. They recruit the psychotic patriot known as Nuke. In Puerto Maravilla the location rapidly became known as the capitol of missing people in the world due to the actions of the Puppet Master began controlling the local populace. He also took over the minds of Chilean soldiers. He slowly began taking control of female adventurers. Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) and Operation: Lightning Storm stopped his plans and liberated the city. ... ... Alternate Realities Earth-1610 On Earth-1610; Sue Storm went on an archaeological expedition to Chile with Jean Grey and Kitty Pride. | PointsOfInterest = * Santiago de Chile * Easter Island (Rapa Nui) * Punta Arenas * Puerto Maravilla * Andes Mountains * Fury Secret Base 15 * Tierra del Fuego | Residents = Alphonse Leroux was the Chilean ambassador in an American city. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chile }} Category:Andes Mountains